The Dare
by Invi17
Summary: Jest to przetłumaczona z angielskiego miniaturka "The Dare"


Jest to przet umaczona miniaturka: .net/s/5099962/1/The_Dare Autorka: xXRavenousCrimsonEyesXx Zgod na t umaczenie posiadam. Wg. autorki, niekt re momenty mog by OOC. Tekst po t umaczeniu by umieszczony na .pl Beta: Anyanka

Maska narciarska? Sprawdzone. Czarne ubrania? Sprawdzone. Torba konopiana? Sprawdzone. Pistolet sikaj cy? Sprawdzone. Sok jab kowy? Sprawdzone.

By em w ko cu gotowy. Musz powiedzie , e to ca kiem niebezpieczne wyzwanie. Powinienem zakodowa sobie w g owie, eby p niej dopa za to Alice.

- Jestem gotowy - zawiadomi em ka dego. - Miejmy to ju za sob . - Ej, Emmett - wyd a wargi Alice. - My la am, e si cieszysz. - Ucieszy bym si tym bardziej, jakbym ogl da kt rego z was, jak to robi- powiedzia em, skanuj c ka dego wzrokiem. Byli tutaj wszyscy, opr cz Jacoba i Renesmee. Edward i Bella, kt ra by a teraz wampirem, Alice i Jasper i Rosalie. - Nie wiem dlaczego gramy w t absurdaln gr - mrucza Edward. - To mo e by zabawne... czasami - Bella przypomnia a mu. - Pami tasz jak ty... - Nie przypominaj mi - przerwa jej Edward. - W porz dku, wystarczy - oznajmi a Alice. - Idziemy. Wyszli my wszyscy z domu i zapakowali my si do Volvo. - Do banku - powiedzia a Alice. Edward oczywi cie kierowa , wi c powinni my by tam b yskawicznie. - Nie wiem dlaczego si zgodzi e - narzeka a Rosalie. - To jest niedojrza e i g upie. Nie wiem jak to mo e by zabawne. - A ja tak! - wierka a Alice. - Widzia am to i uwierz mi, to jest zabawne. Edward wybuchn miechem i kiwn g ow zgodny. - Spodoba ci si to, Rose. Dotarli my do banku i Edward zaparkowa na wolnym miejscu. By o oko o drugiej po po udniu, wi c znajdowa o si tam niewielu ludzi. - Czas i , Emmett - Alice za piewa a. J kn em, wci gn em mask i nape ni em pistolet sokiem jab kowym. Ju wcze niej si przebra em i by em got w, by i . - Nie zapomnij, e - zacz a Alice - tylko udajesz rabunek na bank. - Tak, tak, tak - mrukn em. - Powodzenia, Em - Powiedzia a Bella. - Spr buj nie da si aresztowa . - Tak, postaraj si - doda Edward. Warkn em cicho i opu ci em samoch d. Sprawdzi em m j pistolet na wod kilka razy i wtedy wpad em do banku. - W porz dku - wrzasn em. - Wszyscy na pod og ! Ludzie zacz li wrzeszcze , i naturalnie padli na pod og . Kto jednak nie da si nabra . - To jest pistolet-sikawka - powiedzia . - Cisza! - Rykn em. Poci gn em za spust mojej broni, a on dosta w twarz sokiem jab kowym. Hmm To mo e by zabawne. Poci gn em spust kilka razy, wkr tce facet by ca y mokry od soku jab kowego. Fajnie, zala em jego garnitur. - Co do diab a? - Wrzeszcza . - My lisz, e kim jeste ? - Twoim najgorszym koszmarem - warkn em, upewniaj c si , e wygl dam gro nie. Skuli si . - A teraz, k ad si na pod odze! Automatycznie pad na ziemi , a ja musia em powstrzyma miech. Cz owieku, to by a zabawa. - W porz dku - zacz em. - Ka dy opr nia swoje kieszenie i przesuwa wszystko w moim kierunku. - Wszyscy pos uchali i wkr tce pod oga dooko a mnie zosta a zape niona r nymi rzeczami. Telefony kom rkowe, portfele, spinacze, klucze, nawet kilka prezerwatyw? W porz dku, b d je ignorowa . Schyli em si powoli i podnios em czyj portfel. Dow d g osi Mike Newton? U miechn em si g upio. Biedny Mike, pomy la em, on zawsze jest wsz dzie w nieodpowiednim czasie. Chwyci em rachunki, kilka dolar w i zadrwi em. - Co to jest? - Zapyta em. - Pieni dze - szepn Mike. Wycelowa em m j pistolet-sikawk w niego i pozwoli em, aby sok jab kowy ochlapa jego twarz. - Nigdy nie powiedzia em, e mo esz si odezwa ! Natychmiast spojrza w d . - Teraz - powiedzia em zn w. - Co to jest? - Macha em pieni dzmi w powietrzu.- Przyszed em tutaj szukaj c misek. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na ob kanego. Hej, nie wini ich. - Misek? - kto zapyta . Zwr ci em pistolet-sikawk w tamtym kierunku. Kulili si , ale nadal patrzyli w g r , na mnie. - Tak - potwierdzi em. Miski. Wiesz, okr g y, otwarty przedmiot, kt ry mo e zosta czym nape niony, jak tw j m zg nie jest zdolny zrozumienia tak prostych rzeczy? Ta osoba patrzy a na mnie, wstrz ni ta. S ysza em miech pochodz cy z zewn trz i wiedzia em, e to moja rodzina. Tak, oni te mieli ubaw. - Gdzie s miski? - Zapyta em g o no. Ludzie wskazali na st ko o drzwi. Sta y tam trzy miski, nape nione r nymi przedmiotami. Cukierkami, kamykami i znowu cukierk w. Podszed em do sto u, mierz c w ludzi pistoletem i upewniaj c si , e le na pod odze. Najpierw chwyci em misk z kamykami ze szk a. Wysypa em je na najbli sz osob , kt r okaza si Mike. S ysza em co raz g o niejszy miech z zewn trz, co utwierdzi o mnie w przekonaniu, e wykonuj dobr robot . Wtedy wysypa em cukierki na ca ego Mike a. U o y em miski, jedn na drugiej, i zacz em zmierza w kierunki drzwi. - To si nigdy nie zdarzy o. - Powiedzia em. Dotar em do drzwi i je popchn em. - Hej, Mike, dzi ki za dwadzie cia dolc w - chichocz c, wybieg em z banku w wampirzym tempie. Kiedy dotar em si do domu, reszta w a nie przyjecha a. ci gn em mask i zrelaksowa em si , kiedy wszyscy weszli i zaj li swoje miejsca. - Alice -Zacz em. - Prawda czy wyzwanie? 


End file.
